EP 0549848 A1 discloses a detection of an edge of a tape and further a control of the read/write head to position itself to the detected edge. An array of photo detectors in an integrated circuit chip senses the intensity of light illuminating the chip with the tape running between a light source and the photo detectors.
US 2006/0103968 A1 discloses that with increasing storage densities on a given storage medium cartridge size the bits on the medium may be written to smaller areas and on a plurality of parallel longitudinal tracks. In this context, a system for positioning a transducer head to a storage medium. A first and a second sensor are associated to the head to be used for adjusting an azimuth position of the head. The first and the second sensor are positioned on opposite sides of the head along a direction of storage medium transport. The azimuth position of the head is adjusted in response to medium positions sensed by the first and the second sensor.
Consequently, it is a challenge to provide a method and an apparatus for operating a storage device which enable a reliable positioning of the head.